


Sonic's Death

by Person_H_Human



Series: Sonic's Death [1]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types, Super Mario Bros. (Video Games)
Genre: Comedy, Drama, Murder Mystery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26861860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Person_H_Human/pseuds/Person_H_Human
Summary: It was late july, the police was called, blood was everywhere, sonic is dead, he was murdered and the killer tried to make it look like an accident, Detective Yoshi, a vietnam veteran, will try to resolve the case
Series: Sonic's Death [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959625
Kudos: 1





	1. introduction

Sonic’s lifeless body laid in the ground, his brain had splattered into the street, it looked like someone had grabbed strawberry ice-cream, melted it and then threw it to the ground, Sonic’s face was disfigured to the point that it was unrecognizable. A bunch of cops surrounded the corpse, trying to make people get away from it.

\- Everyone go away! There’s nothing to see here! – said Officer McCartney in a harsh tone, officer McCartney was an old man, he was skinny and had a small mustache, he wore a police uniform that was now filled with blood stains, drops of water were running down his face, some were rain, some were his tears.

Tails was crying, the sight of his best friend dead was traumatizing, he couldn’t believe it, so in a moment of desperation he tried to pass through the crow to Sonic’s body, but the cops noticed him so they shoot him in the back 6 times, knuckles notices his friends tails screaming in pain, so he grabbed him and took him to the nearest hospital with help of rouge, Amy was going to help but she couldn’t stop crying.

Officer McCartney was told to investigate the corpse, so he slowly walked to it, wondering how could have sonic, his best friend, die? But as he got closer to Sonic’s body, he noticed a small shining coming from the hedgehog’s lifeless body, officer McCartney scavenged trough the organs to grab it, when he finally got to it he pointed his lantern to it, that’s when he noticed, the shinning was coming from a small silver object, a bullet.

Officer McCartney walked away from the corpse back to the other police officer

\- So? Did you find anything? – asked officer Marci, a tall man with white hair and a lot of wrinkles.

\- Yes, take a look at this – said Officer McCartney as he pointed his lantern to the bullet he was holding in his right hand.

\- He was murdered? – asked officer Noya, a tall woman with short hair and a round face,

\- Yep – said Officer McCartney as he put the bullet in a small plastic bag.

\- But, who could kill sonic? And why? – asked officer Noya with an intriguing face.

\- I don’t know, but I do know who can solve this case – officer McCartney said calmly.

\- Who? – asked officer Marci with a questioning tone.

\- Detective Yoshi – Answered Officer McCartney.


	2. Interrogating Amy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoshi walks into Amy at a bar and decides to do the interview there

Detective Yoshi walked around the room, staring at the mushroom man, like a vulture flying over the dead body of his next meal. Finally, he ran over to the Mushroom toad, opened his mouth and bit into his left arm

\- AAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHGHHHGHHGHHGG – screamed toad as Yoshi separated his arm from his body using all the force in his jaws.

\- HOW MUCH WERE YOU PAID TO KILL SONIC!? HOW MUCH!? – Yoshi screamed at Toad’s ear, leaving his face covered in saliva and crumbs of Toad’s arm and bits of blood.

\- IT WASN’T ME I SWEAR! – Toad cried to Yoshi, begging for him to stop.

\- Of course! You are innocent! Aren’t you? – Detective Yoshi exclaimed, he then put his right hand in his left pocket and took out a 25 cm long knife.

\- PLS DON’T DO I- Toad’s beg was interrupted by a sudden pain in his right leg, he looked down at his leg and then started screaming, Yoshi was amputating Toad’s leg.

\- WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGHHH! I DIDN’T DO IT! I DIDN’T! – Cried Toad as Yoshi kept stabbing his leg as Toad’s screams flooded the room, it went for some more minutes, filing the interrogation room full of blood.

After a while, Yoshi got bored, so he stabbed Toad in his left knee before turning away from toad and walking to the exit of the interrogation room. He then went out of the room and grabbed a coffee.

\- So, is he the guy? – asked Officer Johnson, a short and fat man with a big moustache.

\- I don’t think so, it seems like he’s innocent – Yoshi said to Officer Johnson as he began to drink his coffee.

Yoshi grabbed the cup of coffee and drank it all, he had had more than 60 coffees in the last hour because he had forgotten his vodka at home, and he really needed alcohol. He had been really stressed due to the case of Sonic’s death. He always carried some form of alcohol around; his alcohol addiction was created when Mario gave Yoshi a beer when Yoshi was 12, ever since that day Yoshi drank vodka for Breakfast, lunch and dinner.

\- You know what? Fuck it, I’m going to the pub – said the sad dinosaur as he turned to the front door.

He got to the bar and drank alone in a corner for a while. But the he saw a familiar face, Amy rose was having a cup of white wine at the front of the Pub, he was supposed to interrogate her the next week, but he wasn’t doing anything and she was drunk, so he thought that he may as well give it a try, after all, she was drunk, and maybe he could get her to say something, but knowing Amy, he would need more vodka before talking to her.

Yoshi then stood up and approached to her. She didn’t notice Yoshi approaching her, but he then sat down next to her, so Amy gave him a weird look, wondering why he was there.

\- Hey, give me a drink, bartender – Yoshi exclaimed while looking at the young bartender, who quickly gave him a shot of vodka and tequila.

\- Yoshi? What are you doing here? – asked Amy a she looked at the fat dinosaur.

\- having a drink, what ‘bout you? – Yoshi answered as he turned his head to his left to make eye contact with Amy

\- Same – said Amy as she drank more of his wine.

Yoshi thought about Amy, he had been really suspicious of her since he was given the case. It was well know that Amy loved Sonic, she had done a lot of things to make sonic love her, like when she drugged sonic and forced him to act like her boyfriend, or when she lied about being in birth control to get pregnant and force Sonic to marry her, but he then punched her straight in the stomach, causing her to have a miscarriage, but it didn’t matter what she did, Sonic had always ignored her, so maybe she got mad and or drunk and killed him, after all, behind all those rose and cute things, who knows what’s happening inside her head?, Yoshi didn’t thought of that idea as stupid, he had been a detective for years and had seen it all, so he had seen Thousands of cases where one of the persons in a relationship murder the other one, it was common for him. But even then Amy wasn’t the number one suspect, but he was going to think about that a little later, now he had to focus on Amy.

His brain was thinking at 80000 thoughts per second, thinking various ways that Amy could have killed sonic, giving him drugs to make his brain not work so he could crash into the car that killed him, getting into Sonic’s way and then shooting him. There were a million of variants.

But his thoughts were interrupted by a sound, he looked at the bar in front of him and grabbed the small glass filled with vodka, or that was what he thought, he didn’t even bother asking what the drink was.

Finally, he opened his mouth

\- I have reasons to believe you may have murderer Sonic J. the Hedgehog – Yoshi said slowly as he drank the glass filled with vodka.

\- What!? I would never do that! – answered Amy angrily as she looked angrily at Yoshi.

\- That what they all say – said Yoshi in hard voice as he gestured to the bartender for another drink.

\- Who the fuck you think you are, accusing me of killing the man I loved for more than 25 years!? The man that has been one of my best friends!? The man that is going to be the father of my child!? – screamed Amy.

\- Yoshi got up a punched Amy straight in the face; there she had a heart attack from how hard the punch was.

Yoshi carried Amy to the police station where she was brought back to life, when she woke up again 7 hours later Yoshi went into her room and made her have another heart attack.

8 hours later he went there again.

\- Why the fuck did you do that!? – asked Amy angrily

\- Cus I have reasons to believe you killed sonic the hedgehog bitch, so I will use all the brute force I want to make you talk, now, what was the last time you saw sonic – Yoshi screamed at Amy’s face.

Amy was really scared of Yoshi, so she decided to talk.

\- well it was Tuesday morning, so like 6 hour before he died, he was weird, watching over his shoulder, talking to himself, I asked what was wrong, but he said it was nothing, so I started talking about a movie I had watched the day before, but before that he said “I got to go” and left, I never saw him again… - said the scared hedgehog.

\- And why should I believe you? – asked Yoshi as he got closer to Amy’s face.

\- Well, we were at my home, so the safety cameras should have it recorded it – answered Amy in a little afraid voice.

\- did you do anything the rest of the day? – questioned Yoshi.

\- I went to visit tails at his workshop and then I went home again, but I went to visit tails hours before sonic died, so the cameras should have recorded me not leaving – said Amy trying to get away from Yoshi.

\- Thank you Amy, you can go now – said Yoshi as he signaled her to exit, he followed her to her home, in the way there, they talked.

\- I didn’t knew you were pregnant – said Yoshi to Amy while crossing Cabral’s street.

\- Yeah, I got pregnant 1 month before Sonic’s death, I was going to tell him that day, but he left before I could do anything – Amy said sadly.

\- So how did you do it? You gave him drugs? Cus nobody would fuck you if they are in the right state of mind! – Yoshi exclaimed.

\- Fuck off – Said Amy as she entered her home, Leaving Yoshi alone.

After that Yoshi looked at his clock, it was getting late so he went to the pub again, had a drink and went back to his home, where he sat down to watch TV and drink beer, as he always did, but this time he didn’t have the enough strength to do it, so he collapsed in his house’s floor and slept.


	3. The Meeting and The Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoshi receives an unexpected visit and gets help in the case

Yoshi was lying down in his bed, he was in deep sleep, he had worked very hard that day, with the case and everything, but his sleep wouldn’t last any longer because he was quickly awaken from a strange sound coming from the kitchen. He quickly got up and tried to realize where he was and what was happening, this was common for Yoshi, when Yoshi wakes up, he always has a small moment of panic where he has no idea of what was going. He first tried to know the hour, he didn’t know the exact hour, but he knew it was still too early to be awake. The moon was bright in the sky, so Yoshi deduced it was close to 5 AM. He then thought about why was he awake, he then remembered the sound “maybe it was the neighbor?” Yoshi thought, but he immediately knew that it couldn’t be his neighbor, it was too early, and his neighbor, Jerry, always woke up at 7:20 AM, Jerry never missed. He silently went to grab his gun, he took look at the inside pockets of his coat, but it wasn’t there, that was common for Yoshi, every time he got drunk he would always lose his thing, so the idea that he would lose his gun while drunk wasn’t really that crazy.

Yoshi then quickly went to the bathroom to grab the gun he had hidden inside the toilet, he put his hand inside of it and took it out, it worked, in his right hand there was a big and silver Colt Python with a brown handle. He then followed the origin of the sound and ran directly into the kitchen.

\- Who the fuck is there!? –Said Yoshi as he started to shoot blindly at the kitchen, The sound traveled everywhere in the town, his wall got full of bullet hole, all the plates and celery broke, Yoshi heard a scream and then silence, he knew that the scream came from Jerry, Yoshi knew that he had killed Jerry he then started to cry, but he kept shooting, All the bottles in the kitchen exploded, sending tons of alcohol and glass flyting through the kitchen, penetrating Yoshi’s skin and leaving him full of wounds.

After that Yoshi quickly moved his right hand to his pocket and took out his cheap lighter, lighted it, took a good smoke of it and then grabbed it and threw it to the ground, causing his kitchen to get in fire.

\- You missed – said a short and shadowy man that was behind Yoshi.

\- I said who the fuck is you!? – screamed Yoshi as he sprinted through the house, shooting everywhere.

\- The man you are looking for – said the man in a dark and harsh voice.

Yoshi was very angry, but knew that he couldn’t arrest the guy; after all, if he really did kill sonic, he would be very smart, so he wouldn’t show up at his house if he thought that there was a chance that he wouldn’t get away with it.

\- What do you want? - Yoshi screamed at the shadowy man while shooting everywhere as the house burned down.

\- I want to… - just as the man said that, the whole building exploded, Sending Yoshi flaying all the way across the town.

Yoshi woke up, he tried to look around but his eyes were sore and full of sand, he stood up, his body hurt like damn hell, he noticed that he was really thirsty, really tired, and really hungry, he tried to walk, but his body was weak and couldn’t move, Yoshi cursed and stood up again, he started to walk, trying to ignore the pain.

As he walked through the dessert he tried to find out where he was, he noticed red mountains and small yellow stones; his brain connected the dots and realized he was in the outsides of Toad village, a city in the   
boundary area of the town where Yoshi lived in, Ciudadcity.

He recognized in what part of the city where he was, he was in misted dessert, he came to misted dessert a lot, to cry, mostly, Yoshi was a very sad man, his wife had died, his children had died, and even his dog had died, as he walked he noticed a store he recognized, Mat’s, a clothes store, he realized he needed new clothes, as his clothes were broken and full of blood and alcohol, so he went in.

He passed through the front door; he noticed that most of the store was a very clean white. he looked to his right, there was a file of mannequins with different clothes, he then looked to his left, there was a bunch of tables covered in clothes, he decided to grab a simple red t-shirt and a dark pants, it took him a while to find clothes that fitted him, this was due to the fact that Yoshi suffered of obesity and very few clothes could fit him.

Then, a very skinny and tall man entered the store, he used a baggy white sweater and dark pants, his skin was pale as snow, his lips red as blood, and his eyes were red due to blood, he was… Jeff the killer!

Yoshi recognized Jeff as he had investigated his case before, so he took out his gun from his coat and shoot directly at Jeff.

\- Man wtf!? – Said Jeff the killer as he started to run through the store trying to not get shoot-

\- Everyone! Get down! He’s Jeff the killer! A very dangerous murderer! – said Yoshi as he ran through the store shooting at Jeff.

Yoshi run as hard as he could trough the store, everyone was running and screaming, Yoshi kept shooting at Jeff, Jeff had a face full of terror as he ran through the store, Yoshi could almost taste Jeff’s blood.

Yoshi finally cornered Jeff and punched him straight in the face, Jeff nose started to bleed as Yoshi threw Jeff to the ground and pointed his gun at Jeff’s head.

\- Final words? – asked Yoshi in a sarcastic tone.

\- Im not Jeff the killer man I swear! I am his brother dude I swear – said the man as his face got full of blood and tears.

\- wait, so you know Jeff the killer? – Yoshi said surprised.

\- Yea - the man answered in a little afraid voice.

\- could you help me? I’m trying to catch a killer, and your experience with them could help me a lot! – Yoshi pleaded to the man

\- Of course- said the man with a confused and afraid tone.


	4. Meeting Rio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoshi and Rio have a chat at a coffee shop

After convincing Mario the not killer to help him with the case they exchanged numbers and Yoshi went back to Ciudadcity, where he had rented a hotel room to sleep in, he slept for a while, and when he woke up he called Mario to arrange a meeting place, he choose Elizabeth’s, a local cafeteria that had been serving since 1987.

Yoshi got there half an hour earlier , it was early in the morning and he wanted to choose a good seat, he also wanted to have time to think about what he would say to Mario and he really liked the chicken burgers they served.

Yoshi was wearing a long brown coat and a dark fedora, he really liked those clothes, as he thought it made him look like one of those detectives in the 1950’s dramas, he waited for 2 hours, but Mario still wasn’t there, so he decided to order a black coffee with a shoot of vodka. While drinking it Yoshi began to think of the other suspects, toad, Mario, Luigi, Amy, tails, and other people. But even though he knew the 358 suspects that the police had classified, but there was something he still didn’t know: Why would anyone want to kill sonic? Money? Revenge? Maybe even both? After all sonic had made a lot of enemies while he was alive, especially a lot of dangerous people, like mafia bosses and dictators, but even though there were a lot of people that wanted to kill sonic, nobody had even gotten close to killing him, they tried to, but they never could, so Yoshi thought that it maybe could have been money, but no, that couldn’t be, nothing was stolen from his house the day that he died, so if the killer wanted to stole some of Sonic’s money, he failed terribly, but that couldn’t be, the only one capable of killing sonic would be someone very strong and very smart, so the idea that the person who killed sonic wouldn’t be capable of stealing a home was ridiculous.

As Yoshi thought about who could be the murderer, the front door opened, a man wearing long drank green pants and a short sleeve red t-shirt with a Evangelion entered the cafeteria. He was Mario the not killer.

Mario the not killer walked through the cafeteria to where Yoshi was sitting, he got there and quickly sat down to Yoshi’s left and ordered a coffee with a shot of milk, he then turned to his right so that he could look at Yoshi.

\- Hi sir – said Mario quickly with a worried face. 

\- Hi Mario, how have you been doing? –Yoshi said as he drank from his cup of coffee.

\- I have been doing well, thanks for asking, well, I just wanted to say that i am thankful that you choose me to help you with the case, but what I wanted to know Mr. detect- before Mario could finish his sentence he got interrupted by Yoshi.

\- Just call me Yoshi, kid – Yoshi said as he gestured that he wanted another cup to the server.

\- Oh, sorry, well, what I wanted to say was that I don’t know how I can help you to solve the case, I’m just an 18 year old kid with no experience in solving cases, or in anything, really - Mario said while trying to not make eye contact with Yoshi

Yoshi chuckled, he then cleaned up his face with the right sleeve of his coat, he then said:

\- Well, it’s obvious. You know a murderer, you lived with one for years, you know how they think, how they act, how they perform, you know everything about them, also, I really see a bright future for you in the police – Yoshi said with a confident grin while looking away from Mario, not because he didn’t want to make eye contact, but because he didn’t care about looking at his face.

\- well, I wouldn’t say I’m an expert, I have seen some documentaries about murderers, and I’m going to college to get my title on psychology, but apart from that I don’t think I know a lot about murderers – Mario said with a small smile.

\- look kiddo, your only job is to think what would your brother Jeff do, then tell me that – after that Yoshi Grabbed his cup and drank whatever was left inside of it, he then quickly stood up and started to walk away from Mario.

Mario stared at Yoshi’s back as Yoshi left the cafeteria, but just as Yoshi was opening the front door, he turned his head around

\- Hey, I already have a friend called Mario, so I’m going to give you a nickname, what about… Rio? Yeah, that sounds good, what do you think about it? – Yoshi asked while staring at Mario.

\- Yeah, that sounds good – Rio said with a surprised face.

\- Great – Yoshi said as he walked through the opened door and left the cafeteria to go back to the police station.

Rio stared at Yoshi as he left; he then proceeded to finish his drink, when he finished he paid for what he had bought and walked back to his home.


	5. Luigi's interrogation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoshi meets with Luigi as Luigi tries to reconnect their long lost friendship

Yoshi woke up, it had been 30 days since he had started working on the case, things had been getting easier with Rio’s help and the police cooperating with him, but the case was getting nowhere, Amy, tails, knuckles, toad, crash, Abraham Lincoln, they were all mayor suspects, they all had an alibi and proof that they hadn’t killed sonic, but there was still only one suspect which he hadn’t interrogated yet, Mario Giovanni matulo de la Santa cruxia, or as everyone knew him, Mario.

Mario hadn’t been heard of for the last 48 days, he had practically disappeared, and nobody knew where he was. But Yoshi did know of another Italian plumber that wore overalls and used a hat with the first letter of his name that lived in the area: Luigi, so Yoshi gave him a call and told Luigi to come to see him at the police station if he didn’t want to get arrested.

Yoshi was sitting down in front of a silver and hard table as he waited for Luigi to get there, he felt like a piece of shit, his home exploded, his friends now hated him, he didn’t know why, it could be the fact that he had come out as bi-sexual or the fact that 55 women and 34 men had sued him for sexual harassment, it was mystery. But he was trying as hard as he could to ignore his feelings; after all, he had to concentrate in the investigation.

Yoshi was thinking about what to say, but his thoughts were interrupted the sound of a door slowly opening. Yoshi turned around and found a tall, skinny man, he had a big moustache and wore a classy tuxedo and fedora, Yoshi thought that he looked taller than usual, but he hadn’t seen him in 12 years, they had gotten in a dispute when, wait, you know what? Better show than tell.

12 years, 12 months, 12 days, 12 hours, 12 minutes and 12 seconds ago

It was a reddish summer day; everything looked like it had an orange filter, like one of those old arrested development episodes, or as if someone had drank a lot of soda and the peed all over the town.

Yoshi was walking down the street, he was going to the store at the corner of mark street to get some cigars and a vodka, he really needed alcohol, he had felt very depressed since he had gained 200 pounds in the last 2 days, he looked like a whale that had been forced to eat 30 elephants a day and then had been painted green, he was so ugly and horrendous that the wholes street vomited or laughed after seeing the horrible and ugly monster that they called Yoshi, the only one that wasn’t vomiting or laughing or having a heart attack or having a massive organs failure was a tall dark haired woman, she wore a long red dress that showed her ankles and some of her legs, but not too much, she also had white high heels shoes and a white hat with a single rose in the front, she was beautiful. The woman feel pity for Yoshi, which really turned her on, since she had a fetish for sad and unattractive men, that’s why the woman was dating Luigi, she had felt pity for the Italian plumber so she started dating her, but his relationship with him had going bad, mainly for the fact that he was now a somehow famous hero, that and the fact that she now she felt even more pity for Yoshi make her take the decision to try to talk to him.

\- Hi sir, how are you doing? – The woman asked Yoshi, who was pooping while walking.

\- fine, why? – Yoshi told the woman, but Yoshi was so fat that he couldn’t even turn his head around to look at the woman in her eyes, so he kept walking.

\- well, I wanted to know if you would be interested in coming to my home and having a… private meeting? – the woman said it in such a suggesting tone that even Yoshi, a gay retarded idiot fat stupid dumb idiotic immature autistic fool, understood what she meant.

\- Uhhhhhh – Yoshi hadn’t got any sex in 39 years, so the mere thought of sex made him cum 4 times, he felt a little sahme, but he didn’t really care.

\- Ohhhhhh, yeah, sure – then Yoshi accompanied the woman to her home, and then he made sex to her more than 40 times in 20 minutes!

\- Oooff, that was great - said Yoshi to the woman, he had never felt so happy, but his happiness wouldn’t last long, because Luigi entered the room!

\- WTF BITCH ARE YOU FUCKING ANOTHER MAN!? – Luigi screamed at his girlfriend, but before she could answer he talked again

\- YOSHI! HOW COULD YOU!? – After Yoshi said that he grabbed his gun and shoot at Yoshi, but Yoshi was so fat that the bullets couldn’t get to his organs, Yoshi stood up as quick as man that weighs 40000 pounds can. But when he stood up the whole building collapsed! Killing Luigi’s girl, ever since then, they were mad at each other.

Back at the present…

Luigi sat down in front of Yoshi, he was still mad at him, but lately he had been longingly looking back at the past, feeling nostalgic of a better time, and in those times, Yoshi and Luigi were good friends.

\- Hello Yoshi, long time no see, how have you bee- as Luigi talked he got cut off by Yoshi.

\- It’s Detective Yoshi to you, you dumb bitch – Yoshi said in a harsh and cold tone, as he looked at Luigi with an angry expression.

\- Oh, ok, sorry, detective Yoshi, I was just saying, how have you been, I haven’t see you in years! – Luigi said with a smile, trying as hard as he could to make Yoshi notice the fact that he wasn’t angry at him anymore.

\- That’s none of your busyness, you hear me idiot? – said Luigi with a harsh and angry tone, Luigi didn’t knew how to respond, he was really scared of Yoshi, after all, Luigi had gone to Vietnam with Yoshi, Luigi had seen Yoshi kill so many people and in so many ways, That Luigi wouldn’t be surprised if Yoshi stood up and killed someone only using some banana peels.

\- Oh, yeah, sorry, so… um…. – Luigi’s gaze moved quickly to the room, inspecting the whole room to avoid Yoshi’s angry stare.

Yoshi then stood up and grabbed his coffee; he started to walk around the room, always looking at Luigi like a vulture inspecting the corpse that he would use for a meal.

Yoshi then quickly stopped and stared angrily at Luigi, and as Yoshi opened his mouth to start the interrogation but before he could start to speak a young officer busted through the door and tripped over, falling directly in the cold floor.

Yoshi quickly rushed to the officer as Luigi stood up with a worried face, Yoshi then grabbed the officer in his arms and started to slap him, but then he looked at his own hand, it was full of blood. He then took a moment to inspect the officer, he looked young, he had brown skin and dark hair, his uniform was all torn apart and full of blood, his hand had been cut off and his face was full of small wounds that resembled teeth.

\- Hey! Wake up you damned imbecile! Wake up I said! – Yoshi screamed as he tried to bring the young officer back to consciousness.

\- He… he escaped – said the young man with his last breath, as he slipped out of consciousness again.

Yoshi then stared at the man with horror

\- Who escaped!? – Yoshi screamed with a demanding and angry tone as he grabbed the man’s face with his right hand.

\- Suspect… Suspect 23, he was being transferred to a clinic for the mentally ill, but he lashed out and started to attack everyone, he then broke a window and ran off, they are all dead, they… dead… he gone help – The man said as he started to mumble non comprehensible words as he faded out of life.

\- sus… suspect 23? Who’s suspect 23? – Luigi asked as he got closer to Yoshi with a worried and terrified look on his face.

Yoshi then turned around with an angry and terrified face and started to talk with a small little afraid voice.

\- Toad is suspect 23 -


	6. The Murder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a weirly coloured man shows up at Yoshi's house

After Yoshi’s house had been destroyed by an explosion he had been left homeless, but after getting paid he decided to stop being homeless, he had recently bought a new house in Hamilton street at 209, it was a comfy place, it smelled and felt like the happiness of a child that had just been gifted a piece of chocolate for dessert.

He was sitting in the sofa in his living room, looking at the wall thinking of toad’s escape; he wasn’t even able to start the interrogation with Luigi before he got the news of toad’s escape, he always was suspicious about toad, while toad never admitted to anything, even after Yoshi ate toad’s hand, toad still maintained that he was innocent, but now that Yoshi knew what toad was capable of, Yoshi started believing that Yoshi could have an acomplice in the murder.

Toad had killed 24 officers and injured 49 other officers in his escape from the police station, where he had been tortured by the FBI for the sonic charges, and his other charges, like his war crimes in Korea, Afghanistan and the Falkland islands.

Yoshi was very afraid of what Toad could do to him, it appeared that the torture had turned into a killing machine, just saying that made him remember about Vietnam, where he had fought besides Luigi, Mario, Tails, Amy and other friends that now hated him for his methods of torture.

It was at that moment that he heard a knock coming from the front door. He was still adjusting to the new home, so he got lost 4 times before getting to the door, but it wasn’t only his fault, he had been drinking all night to try and forget his pains.

When Yoshi finally got the door and opened it, outside of his home was a tall and muscular man, he wore a long yellow and white tuxedo, the man looked like a person but darker colored, Yoshi wondered how could that be, Yoshi was a big racist, he hated all people, off all colors, white, yellow, black, he didn’t care, He hated colored people.

\- Hello, is this Detective Yoshi’s house? – asked the weirdly colored man while holding a cup of coffee in his left hand, now that the man was closer to Yoshi, Yoshi could see him better, the man had a dopey face, with a short nose and a long mouth that made him look like a frog.

\- Yeah, how may I help you? – asked Yoshi while he drank a bottle of 1922 whine, his favorite mark, good whinetm .

\- I was told to come here to give you something – said the man as he began to sweat like someone was holding his family hostage and forcing him to kill a person that he didn’t knew.

\- Well, come in then – as Yoshi said that he invited him into the house with his hands and signaled him to sit down.

The man sat down at the sofa, he looked uncomfortable, like he was going to do something he didn’t want to do, Yoshi understood that feeling, after all he was forced to kill thousands while he was in Vietnam, the memories still haunt him.

Yoshi turned to his left and started to walk to the kitchen, he was going to make some coffee or tea, but he didn’t really care.

\- Sir? Where are you going? – The man asked in an afraid tone very quickly, why is he so nervous? Yoshi thought.

\- To the kitchen, gonna make some tea – Yoshi said calmly while he turned back to the kitchen.

\- oh, ok, sorry to bother you – the man said very quickly while trying to not make direct eye to eye contact with Yoshi.

Yoshi took one of the containers in the kitchen, it was red and white and it said “tea” in a fancy font, he left it besides the stove and filled a tea pot with water, he then turned on the stove and left the tea pot over the fire.

Yoshi waited until steam started to come out of the tea pot, it took 2 minutes before the steam started to come out.

Yoshi grabbed the tea pot and started to pour the boiling water in the small white and pink coups, he put some of what was inside the tea container and the put some sugar with it.

After that he grabbed the cups and put the over a circled and silver plate. Then he brought them over to the living room and put them over the table.

\- So, what did you wanted to give me? – said Yoshi as he offered the man a cup of tea with his left hand.

\- Well, I wand ted to give... Give… I wanted to, I need to give you, you, I was told to give something to you – said the man very nervously

Yoshi was very derided out and creeped out by the strange man, so not knowing what to do he decided to just, stay silent.

There was an awkward moment as Yoshi stared at the man while sipping his tea, the tea was good, Yoshi thought, and Yoshi had always been good at making tea.

\- Well so- Yoshi couldn’t finish his sentence, because he notice something weird about the man, the man had one hand in his pocket for the whole time he had been there.

Realizing that Yoshi took notice of the hand is his pocket. The man quickly took his right hand out of the pocket; the hand was holding a 1997 bater revolver.

The man shoot at Yoshi five times, Yoshi screamed and his 1922 bottle of good winetm dropped to the ground and shattered, tainting the whole carpet of whine, but the whine wasn’t the only thing tainting the carpet, Yoshi’s blood was dripping all over the place, Yoshi crawled through the living room to the phone to call for help, his hand was only inches away from getting to the phone, but before he could grab it a skinny and hairy hand grabbed the phone and threw it to the kitchen.

\- Sorry man, it’s not personal, Toad has my family hostage, he told me to do this, I’m really sorry man - the dark colored man left and closed the front door in his way out.

Yoshi was bleeding to death, he was getting really tired and didn’t know where he was, his brain wasn’t getting any hair, since his nose was full of blood. He didn’t have enough strength to move, so he stayed there, dead looking.

*

*

*

*

*

A bright light was over him, was it heaven? Angels? No, it couldn’t be heaven, was it fire? Was it the fire of eternal damnation that he was deserved? Was it…. Was it….. Was it a lamp?

Yoshi fully opened his eyes, almost blinded by how bright the lamp was, he tried to look around but he couldn’t see nothing but white

\- HEY! SOMEONE! HEY! – Yoshi screamed at the top of his lungs, it hurt a lot since his throat was very sore.

\- HEY! ANYBODY? WHERE THE FUCK AM I? – Yoshi screamed so loud that the other patients got scared and called the police.

A woman in Nurse Uniform came into the room

\- Sir, are you ok? – asked the nurse

The nurse was a tall woman with blonde hair, small lips, a long but thin nose, and practically no chin, Yoshi didn’t knew the woman, but he already knew that the woman probably was a dumb idiot that enjoyed things like the circus and 90’s sitcoms, Yoshi was very good at reading faces, he in fact had won an award in 1987 due how good he was at predicting someone’s life story and personality.

\- No! I am not ok! Where the fucking hell am i!? – Yoshi exclaimed angrily at the woman. He had no idea of what was going on, and was angry about that

\- You are at the local hospital sir – the nurse explained to Yoshi, who was really mad. Yoshi had to recognize that the woman was right, but was very angry so Yoshi strangled the woman.

Yoshi was alone now, so he took some time to think about the case, he was still convinced toad was innocent, but now he had a theory, Sonic’s killer had gotten toad to help him in the murder, Yoshi thought it was a great theory, but now, he had to come to terms with the hard truth, the most probable result it’s that Mario, his best friend trough out his whole life, was the murderer, the innocent, laid back Italian plumber with a mustache, mercyless killing an innocent man, he still couldn’t comprehend how could have Mario killed sonic, I mean, he got it, they always were rivals, but Sonic’s franchise was now weak and nobody treated it seriously, why would Mario kill him now? Yoshi also realized that Toad, as he suspected was helped to escape by the murderer, and Yoshi knew that toad was Mario’s best friends, so it all made sense.

Knowing his best friend was a murdered made Yoshi very depressed, so he grabbed the vodka he kept in his pocket and drank until he couldn’t even talk.


End file.
